Sleepless
by bobkitty1123
Summary: Daniel wakes up to a rather...interesting surprise. Kate/Daniel. Three-shot. Does that exist? Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - **Ugh...this one is kinda...didn't turn out how I hoped but I still kind of like it. I hope y'all enjoy it anyhow.

Disclaimer: I don't own Perception.

* * *

The harsh sunlight burned Daniel's eyes as it shone through the blinds. It fell across his face, and so he rolled over to catch a few more minutes of sleep before Lewicki came to wake him up. He stretched across the bed, surprised when his hand brushed against something.

Daniel opened an eye.

Lying next to him in the bed was a petite shape. He sat up further, staring at the expanse of pale, white skin that wasn't covered by the blanket. It looked smooth as porcelain. Dark, silky hair pooled on the sheets and he could make out the subtle rise and fall of her breathing.

What started out as confusion became slowly rising panic as his foggy mind cleared and he realized who was lying next to him.

What happened last night?

They had closed a case and Kate had once again—predictably—asked him to join her for coffee. As he went to decline, he saw Professor Hathaway cutting across campus towards them, clearly on a mission. Daniel would have rather eat mud than have smarmy Professor Hathaway take Kate out…again.

"Uh…yeah, sure. Just you and me." He said awkwardly.

Hathaway had strutted up and effectively stepped in front of Daniel. "My lovely Kate, I wanted to know if you'd like to go out this evening."

"I'm sorry, I already have plans…with Dr. Peirce."

Hathaway had turned to him with a scowl but leaned forward and said quietly, "I see you want to dip your beak into this delectable flower. As a gentleman, I will step down. Keep an eye out though, because I might just steal her out from underneath you."

If Daniel had been a different man, he surely would have punched Hathaway.

Instead, Daniel just glared as Hathaway as Kate shot him a questioning look. He waved away her question.

She had tried to ask again at the coffee shop but he had distracted her.

"How did you know it was Reagan who murdered Tommy and not Alex?"

Daniel saw the way her expression grew excited. She loved talking about cases. "Alex was so much stronger than Reagan. You'd have to be pretty strong to bash someone's head in with a fifty pound dumbbell." She paused. "But you already knew that. Why won't you tell me what Hathaway said?"

"Because the man's a creep."

"He's not a creep, he's nice."

"Nice people are creepy too." He had returned. "Hathaway acts like you're a prize, something to win. You're not an object, Kate, and I really hate how he objectifies you."

"So you don't intend to win?"

Daniel choked on his tea, a little bit dribbling down his chin. Kate passed him a napkin and he dabbed at it quickly. Kate smirked at his little slip-up.

"I was just kidding, Daniel." She told him, standing to throw out her empty cup.

Daniel could recall mumbling, "Sure…"

After that, he could clearly remember parting ways with Kate after she dropped him home. He went in, put on his sleep clothes, and read a book in bed.

Unless the evening he remembered was all a hallucination…

Daniel scooted from underneath the covers and stood. Slowly, he moved around the bed.

Kate's arms were clutched to her chest and he noticed that she wearing her gold cross around her neck. It settled in the valley between her cleavage. He jerked his eyes back up to her peaceful face. It seemed inappropriate to stare at her body when she was unsuspecting.

"Kate…?" He whispered. She didn't budge. "Kate."

"Professor Peirce?"

Daniel turned to see Lewicki standing in the doorway. He didn't know how he was going to explain away the naked girl in his bed. Instead, the assistance stomped into the room. "What is there something on the comforter? I washed it yesterday."

Daniel blinked a few times.

No one was there.

He had imagined the entire bedmate. Sighing, he said, "Wash it again."

Then he walked out of the room.

Daniel rubbed his head as he walked downstairs. Hallucinating someone who he knew always left a sour taste on his tongue and a guilty conscience behind.

As he reached the bottom step, he heard, "Morning, sleepyhead."

He turned in surprise to see Kate sitting on the couch. She appeared to wearing just once of his shirts. Another hallucination.

"You okay, doctor?" Lewicki asked, coming down the stairs with the wadded up comforter. "Morning, Kate."

* * *

**A/N - **Another story staring Hathaway and his giant ego. Honestly, I ship Hathaway with himself. It's my favorite crack-pairing. It allows him to find love without ever having to appear on Perception again. (If I kidnap the actor, though, he couldn't go back on the show and they'd be forced to kill his character off. Once and for all getting him out of the way.) *Cue maniacal laughter*

(P.S I fixed it...I forgot that Peirce doesn't drink coffee. Oops).

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - **I originally had no intention of continuing this, but I've decided to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Perception.

* * *

They moved to the kitchen table.

Kate sat at one end of the table, sipping a mug of coffee—Daniel gave her one of Lewicki's mugs—and he sat on the other side, with a mug of tea he hadn't touched in several minutes. He was too distracted by the beautiful woman sitting across from him.

"Uh…Kate?" He started. She tilted her head up and smiled at him. "Don't take this the wrong way but I don't—"

"—Remember last night." She finished for him.

"How—?"

"I read people for a living, Daniel. I may not be as good as you but I saw the look on your face when you came downstairs—I wasn't supposed to be there."

"Well, then, care to refresh my memory?"

"Gladly," Kate purred over her coffee and Daniel blanched. Seeing his face, she quietly smirked. "Where should I start?"

"At the beginning."

"It all started when I was your student…"

"Kate, you know I didn't mean that far back!" He protested and she laughed.

It was a beautiful laugh and Daniel wanted to hear her laugh again, but he was torn between hearing her laugh or hearing what happened—and he really needed to know what had happened last night.

"After I dropped you home yesterday, I started to drive home when some moron t-boned me in an intersection—entirely his fault. A few hours were spent getting the police involved and exchanging information. I was a little shaken up and I didn't really want to go home nor did I really have a way home…so I came here." She explained.

"I don't remember that."

"Because Lewicki let me in." Kate told him, and when Daniel raised an eyebrow. "He was still half-asleep and probably thought it was a good idea at the time."

"What happened next?"

"Well, I came upstairs because Lewicki said you might be awake still. When I got there, you woke up—I think you were still half-asleep. You boys are deep sleepers. Anyway, I told you I was going to sleep on the couch but you announced that the couch was no place for sleeping, and told me that I could sleep in your bed." She smirked at the memory. "I was about to get under the covers when you threw me this shirt. Apparently my work clothes were 'soiled' from being worn and you didn't want me getting your bed dirty."

Daniel leaned forward a bit. He had so many questions but he bit his tongue.

"I thought you were giving me the bed, but once I got in, you crawled in with me. Before I could even register what happened…" She shrugged. "You were asleep."

"So wait…we didn't…?"

Kate looked at him confused, and then her eyes went wide.

"No, no, Daniel. We just slept."

Daniel felt himself pale at her answer. He had simply assumed that they had…well, done something. He didn't stop and think that maybe she was never even in his bed. For all he knew she could have slept on the couch. It was that accursed hallucination that messed up everything. Now, Kate was going to withdraw from him for being a pervert or something.

Then Kate smirked. "Maybe next time."

Okay, now he knew she was teasing him as she stood and walked to the sink. She rinsed out the mug and then bent over to place it in the dishwasher. Daniel looked away as her shirt rode up and he caught a glimpse of her panties—he didn't think of Kate as the boy shorts type.

"Could you go put some clothes on?" Daniel asked. "You're a guest."

"If I recall correctly, you threw my clothes in the washer. They're just now in the dryer. I have no clothes to change into."

"Well, at least let me give you some pants."

Kate followed him upstairs, silent as a ghost since she was barefoot. When he entered his room, he noticed a pair of shoes hidden partially under his bed. They were Kate's. He pointed them out to her and went to the dresser. He brought back a pair of black sweatpants that he wore once jogging—before he learned that he hated jogging.

Kate smiled at him and started to pull them on.

"Wait…" Kate started, stopping mid-pull and allow the pants to pool around her ankles. It was pretty hard to get Kate in clothes apparently. "You woke up to an empty bed, came downstairs and saw me on your couch and assumed we had slept together?"

Daniel gulped. He had wanted the truth without divulging his own version of the truth.

"I had a dream that we did."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "You dreamed that?" She scrunched up her face and scrutinized him. "Now, what really happened?"

She knew he was lying.

"Okay, okay…if you must know, I woke up this morning to a hallucination of you in bed with me." He looked everywhere but at Kate. Then he added softly, "She was naked."

Kate looked confused. Daniel waited for her inevitable blow-up. "How did you imagine me naked? You've never seen me in the nude."

That was the question she asked?

"My mind…uh…compensates for things I don't know. She had the covers pulled over all the things I had never seen before." He said, shutting his eyes and taking in a deep breath. "Now, that horrible truths hour is over, can we go get some breakfast?"

"Horrible?" Kate asked—once again, selective hearing.

"Are you not bothered by any of this?" He asked.

"No…actually…it's kind of hot." Kate said, striding up to him. She left the pants lying on the floor as she stood nearly against him. Daniel gulped.

"Okay, I see it now…you're a hallucination." He stepped back and Kate followed.

"But Lewicki saw me."

"Yeah, but that was downstairs. For all I know the real had Kate left while I was turned around getting her pants."

"Hmmm." Kate hummed, walking to the door. "Hey, Lewicki!" She shouted.

"What?" The assistant replied.

"Nevermind!" She returned. Then she turned to Daniel and smirked.

Without giving him a chance to protest, she stood on her toes and kissed him once on the lips. Then, reaching for the shirt buttons, she began slowly and agonizingly removing the shirt. Daniel watched, transfixed until she stood on her toes again and caught his lips in a searing kiss.

Then she said, "Does it really matter at this point if I am a hallucination?"

Daniel just shook his head.

* * *

**A/N -** Kate's fiery. I think she'd be good in bed. lol. Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - **I know..rating should probably be M, but I'm not changing it. So warning you now...there is some sexual content in here. Nothing too...raunchy though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Perception.

* * *

Kate backed Daniel onto the bed. When the back of his knees hit the edge, his legs buckled underneath him and he sat down. He watched as Kate shimmied out of the shirt he gave her.

Her skin wasn't nearly as smooth as the hallucination would have him believe.

She had little scars dotting her body.

There was one on her upper arm that looked suspiciously like a gunshot wound, and a curved scar on her ribcage that made him flinch. There were little ones peppering her arms and legs, and one right over her clavicle. She saw him staring.

"Gunshot wound. It just barely skimmed me." She told him, pointing to her upper arm. "Knife wound." She indicated the one on her ribcage. "Broken rebar." She traced the one on her clavicle with a single finger.

"What about these ones?" He asked, taking her arm gently.

"From all over." She shrugged. "I've fallen on pavement, gravel, crawled through tight spaces, and generally have gotten banged up." Kate paused. "I'm not fragile, Daniel."

He smirked up at her, kissed her palm, and said, "I know."

At that, Kate smirked mischievously and lowered herself onto the bed next to Daniel.

He looked down in surprise as she placed a hand on his upper thigh. She gave a squeeze and leaned forward until her mouth was on his. Their lips clashed, hungry and demanding. Years of sexual tension built up as their hands roamed each other's bodies and their hearts nearly pounded out of their chests.

Daniel moved his lips from her mouth to her neck, causing her to moan and dig her nails into the back of his neck. It stung, but felt good.

His hands slid idly up and down her ribcage, his thumb flicking across the scar.

He pulled away—but kept his hands on her—and looked up and down. He smirked.

"What?"

"Boy shorts?" He raised an eyebrow.

"They're comfortable!" She protested as he snapped the waistband. She let out a small squeak and he smirked at her.

"My grandma wears more revealing underwear." He said, and then realized what he just said. Kate was raising an eyebrow at him. "Not that I've ever seen her…I need to think before I talk."

"Just stop talking." She said quietly.

Kate leaned in, nuzzling her face into Daniel's neck. He made a gruff noise low in his throat as she began kissing the skin there. When she ran her tongue along the shallow curve of his throat, she felt him tense up.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Then she noticed the look on his face. "Fine…just…surprised me."

She smiled brightly and returned to her ministrations. Daniel moaned loudly and she giggled against his neck at the sound. He liked the sound.

Daniel eventually pushed her away slowly, leaning in to place kisses on her neck.

He brushed his lips down her chest and kissed her navel softly. Kate twisted away from him and giggled. "Stop that—it tickles."

Daniel ignored her, licking her bellybutton, before kissing her protruding hip bone.

He pushed her legs apart softly, leaning down to place a kiss to her thigh when Kate made a small sound. He looked up to see fear in her face. "Are you okay? What's the matter?"

"It's just been a long time." She admitted with a small smile.

Daniel scoffed. "Try fifteen years."

Her eyes went wide as he began kissing her thigh. Then he straightened up and kissed her full on the lips again. It caught her off guard and she almost fell backwards. Daniel caught her, though, throwing an arm around her and pressing them together.

Finally, he stripped her of her remaining clothing and looked her over. She blushed and tried to cover herself. "Stop that…you're beautiful."

She blushed even deeper.

"Let's see you get naked then."

"Gladly."

* * *

**A/N - **Blargh...that's call fanservice folks. Lol. Review please.


End file.
